pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Merissa77/Anime/013
Viola, razem z Brandonem ma zamiar spędzić noc w Centrum Pokemon, a następnego dnia odwiedzić twórcę systemu przesyłania i przechowywania pokemonów, Billa. Co ich spotka? -To jak Viola, nocujemy w centrum pokemon? -Jeszcze się pytasz? A niby gdzie indziej. Jesteśmy już niedawno... I nie zapomnij zrobić porządku z tym całym Mukiem. -Pamiętam, pamiętam... -No... Więc kiedy Ty będziesz to załatwiał, ja korzystając z okazji zadzwonię do domu. -Jasne, Viola. Może by tak... Kto ostatni w centrum pokemon, ten zgniłe jajo!-krzyknął i pędem ruszył przed siebie. -Jaki z niego dzieciak... Że też muszę się z nim użerać.-pomyślała Viola i wolnym krokiem podążyła śladem Brandona. Centrum pokemon wyglądało tak, jak wszystkie w Kanto i, jak wszędzie, w środku krzątała się siostra Joy i jej Chansey. Brandon oczywiście był na miejscu pierwszy. Z uśmiechem na ustach ustawił się w kolejce do "lady" tuż za wysoką blondynką w brązowym płaszczu, wiązanym w talii. Gdy tylko chłopak zobaczył, że i Viola dotarła już do budynku , bananem na twarzy popatrzył w jej stronę. -I byłem pierwszy!-powiedział rozradowany. -Bo dałam Ci wygrać...-stwierdziła smętnie Viola. -Heh... W sumie chyba zauważyłem, że wcale się nie starałaś.-odrzekł, patrząc jej w oczy. -No właśnie...-poprawiła swoje włosy.-A Ty co się tak na mnie gapisz?-spytała nieco wrogo. Chłopak speszył się i odwrócił nieco wzrok. -Ymm... Tak jakoś...wybacz.-odpowiedział, drapiąc się po głowie. -Ta... Jasne.-mruknęła pod nosem i szturchnęła go, gdyż teraz była jego kolej, a siostra Joy już czekała. Brandon momentalnie odwrócił się i speszony nieco powiedział... -D-dzień dobry... Ch-chciałbym, aby pani...-nie dokończył, gdyż Siostra Joy mu przerwała. -Zajęła się waszymi pokemonami? Z przyjemnością. Oni oboje już bez słowa podali siostrze Joy swoje pokemony. Odzyskali je już po kilku chwilach w doskonałym stanie. -Jeszcze jedno, siostro Joy.-tym razem odezwała się Viola.-Możemy wynająć dwa pokoje?-spytała. -Oh... Niestety, został nam tylko jeden wolny pokój.-odpowiedziała nieco smutno. Viola już myślała, że szlak ją trafi... Nie dość, że musi udawać grzeczną dziewczynkę, to teraz jeszcze musi spać z Brandonem w jednym pokoju. Czy wszystko musi się dziać przeciwko niej? Westchnęła głęboko i, woląc już się nie odzywać, wzięła ten klucz, zapłaciła po połowie z tym chłopakiem i udali się razem na piętro. Na dodatkowe nieszczęście dziewczyny okazało się, że jest to co prawda pokój dwuosobowy, ale... Małżeński! Z jednym, dużym, podwójnym łóżkiem, z pościelą w krwistoczerwonych barwach. Poza nim była tam spora szafa, łazienka z najpotrzebniejszymi sprzętami, mała kuchnia z lodówką, mikrofalą i kuchenką... Taki dość zwyczajny pokoik, o ścianach w kolorze beżowym i podłogach wyłożonych w głównym pomieszczeniu ciemnym drewnem, a w łazienkce szaroniebieskimi kafelkami. Zielonooka wcale nie miała ochoty spędzić noc w jednym łóżku z tym dzieciakiem, nie po tym, co miało miejsce jeszcze jakiś czas temu... -Czyli czeka nas wspólna noc.-stwierdził Brandon z nieco dziwnym uśmiechem, patrząc na dziewczynę. -Nie przeginaj.-odwarknęła Viola. Na samą myśl o spaniu w jednym łóżku z chłopakiem... Powróciły wspomnienia. Straszne, bolesne wspomnienia, jeszcze takie świeże... -Violka, nie mamy innego wyboru i dobrze o tym wiesz. -Wiem, wiem...-odpowiedziała, zrezygnowana. Nie miała przecież sama na tyle pieniędzy, aby samej wynająć ten pokój, więc nie może mu kazać spać na podłodze. -Dobrze... Ja śpię przy oknie.-dodała i od razu poszła odsłonić zasłony... -Spoko, tylko dlaczego?-spytał zaciekawiony chłopak. -Długa historia... Odkąd tylko pamiętam, obudzić mnie mogły jedynie promienie słońca... Jeśli nie dotrą one do mnie, nie obudzę się... A przynajmniej "nikomu" to się nie udało. - zwierzyła mu się... A potem sama siebie pytała, po co to zrobiła. Nie każdy przecież musi znać jej wszystkie tajemnice. -N-no dobrze.-odpowiedział niepewnie Brandon, nieco dziwnie patrząc na dziewczynę. Noc zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, kiedy to szmaragdowooka poczuła burczenie w brzuchu... Zawsze miała szybką przemianę materii, jak i wielki żołądek. Mogła jeść wiele, a nadal była dość szczupła. Westchnęła i udała się do lodówki. Był tam m.in. mrożony Magikarp, za którego przygotowanie wziął się Brandon, a Viola, jako wegetarianka, zrobiła sobie sałatkę z jagód. Nigdy nie chciała krzywdzić pokemonów, dlatego wyrzekła się jedzenia mięsa... Kolacja po chwili była gotowa. Kiedy Viola odwróciła wzrok, Brandon, widząc jej marny posiłek, dorzucił jej do sałatki trochę swojej, pięknie usmażonej, ryby. Wspólnie usiedli po chwili przy niewielkim stoliku. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła kawałków mięsa w swojej sałatce... Niczego nie świadoma, włożyła nieco do ust, a wtedy... Poczuła dziwny, nieokreślony smak, przynajmniej dla niej, lecz jednocześnie... Było pyszne! Jak nigdy, pochłonęła całą miskę sałatki, po raz pierwszy od... zawsze, najadając się do syta. Brandon widząc, jak bardzo jej smakuje, nie mógł się powstrzymać i zapytał... -Jak tam rybka smakowała? Ona niemal zadławiła się ostatnim kęsem. -Coś Ty powiedział?!-wrzasnęła na niego. -Co Ty taka zezłoszczona? Widać, że Ci smakowało.-odparł z uśmiechem. -T-to... To prawda.-westchnęła nieco załamana... Pierwszy raz coś jej aż tak smakowało. Jak zwykły Magikarp jest taki pyszny, to co dopiero taka wołowina, pierś z Torchica, czy inne mięso... A przynajmniej takie myśli krążyły po głowie dziewczyny. -No widzisz? Ja wiem, co dobre.-rzekł dumnie Brandon. Viola już wolała się nie odzywać. Po kolacji pozmywali naczynia, kolejno skorzystali z łazienki i wspólnie, już w strojach nocnych położyli się do łóżka. Dziewczyna miała na sobie zwykłą, błękitną koszulę nocną, z dodatkowymi, koronkowymi wstawkami. Jak na jedenastkę, wyglądała dość seksownie, przynajmniej w oczach Brandona. On sam miał na sobie zwyczajne, materiałowe spodnie w kolorze szaroniebieskim i całkiem nagą klatkę piersiową. Zawstydziło to nieco czarnowłosą, ale wolała się już dziś nie odzywać. Gorzej i tak już być nie mogło. Położyli się więc spać, a każdy z nich na skraju łóżka. Pech chciał, że nie dane im było się dziś wyspać... W środku nocy usłyszeli głośny krzyk w głębi CP. Znaczy, Brandon usłyszał, Viola spała kamiennym snem. Żadne próby ze strony chłopaka nie były w stanie jej obudzić. Spała tak mocno, że mogło się wydawać, że nie oddycha, że nie żyje. Co więc miał począć bezradny chłopak? Zajrzał do torby dziewczyny w poszukiwaniu "planu B" w nadziei, że Viola ma coś na takie okazje. Znalazł coś ciekawego... Zeszyt, czy też pamiętnik czarnowłosej. Jak każdy chłopak na jego miejscu, Brandon zajrzał do tych prywatnych tekstów, przypadkiem otwierając na "odpowiedniej" stronie. "Nie rozumiem tego, co jest ze mną nie tak. Gdyby nie poranne promienie słońca, pewnie umarłabym. Dla kogoś takiego, jak ja, to dość spory problem. Znalazłam jednak przypadkiem sposób, w który mogę się obudzić. Kiedy tamci ludzie przychodzili do mnie realizować swoje potrzeby, niektórzy chcieli, abym była wtedy przytomna i świadoma... Wystarczył im wtedy odpowiedni nacisk na mój wrażliwy język. Choć to było obrzydliwe, nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Czasem żałuję, że nie mam nikogo, kto bez jakiś "ukrytych" podtekstów zechciał mnie obudzić w sytuacji zagrożenia." Tyle informacji wystarczyło, tym bardziej, że dało się usłyszeć ludzi, biegających po korytarzu. Schował zeszyt na swoje miejsce i, jako że nie chciał zostawić bezbronnej dziewczyny, wziął głęboki wdech i delikatnie otworzył Jej usta. Zauważył wtedy coś dziwnego, konkretnie to dość ostre, jak na człowieka, zęby. Szczególnie kły. Jednak zbytnio się tym nie przejął, sądząc, że to pewnie rodzinne. Omijając zęby, położył palec na Jej języku i nacisnął. Już pierwsza próba zakończyła się sukcesem, a nieźle przerażona Viola obudziła się. Chyba to wszystko wiąże się z Jej bolesnymi wspomnieniami, co doskonale przedstawiała jej twarz w tamtej chwili. -Co się stało, Brandon?-spytała, kiedy już się trochę otrząsnęła. -Nie wiem, ale słyszałem krzyki.-rzekł nieco zdziwiony zachowaniem dziewczyny. Chyba nie zrozumiał do końca tego, co przeczytał w Jej pamiętniku. Szmaragdowooka westchnęła z lekką ulgą i wstała z łóżka. Ona już także zdażyła usłyszeć, że coś się dzieje. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyjrzała na korytarz. Gdy ujrzała przemierzających korytarz ludzi w czarnych strojach z dużym, różowym R na piersi... Wiedziała, że to Jej "koledzy" przyszli tutaj kraść pokemony. Dlaczego akurat do tego CP, w którym była Ona? Zamknęła drzwi, jak gdyby nigdy nic i odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Brandona... Kto, jak kto, ale on nie może się dowiedzieć, kim ona jest. Jednak nie na darmo wołają na nią "dziewczyna o 1000 twarzy". Już długo ukrywa przed tym chłopakiem swój prawdziwy charakter, to musi dalej ciągnąc tą gierkę. W końcu całkiem nieźle Jej to wychodzi. W tamtej chwili więc Jej twarz przedstawiała strach. -T-to... Zespół R.-rzekła, jakby nieco niepewnie. -Znowu oni?! Trzeba ich powstrzymać!-odparł ochoczo, co potwierdził także "jego" Pikachu, który także się obudził. Powstrzymać Zespół R... Zadanie niby łatwe, ale dziewczyna za to oberwie. Jeśli to ona zepsuje ich plan, znowu zostanie ukarana, a tym razem pewnie i Jej pokemony, a na to nie mogła pozwolić. Nie mogła także dać odkryć swoją tajemnicę temu chłopakowi. Choć... Może to być dobry sposób, aby choć trochę odpłacić się Rakietowcom za to, co Ją spotkało. -Masz rację! Przecież nie mogą tak bezkarnie kraść pokemonów. Wspólnymi siłami uda nam się ich powstrzymać!-rzekła ochoczo, zabierając swoją torbę. To samo zrobił chłopak i pomimo tego, że oboje byli w pidżamach, z ballami w dłoniach, wyszli na korytarz. Akurat wtedy przechodziła grupka gruntów Rakiety... Powiedzieć, że zdziwili się na widok Violi to tak, jakby nie powiedzieć nic. To samo, jeśli chodzi o Pikachu, który w kręgach Zespołu R jest niezwykle znany. Jednak to nie koniec zdziwień... Czarnowłosa uwolniła ukradkiem swoją Butterfree, która w błyskawicznym tempie pogrążyła gruntów we śnie, używając usypiającego pyłku. -Chodźmy na dół... Na pewno tam mają wszystkie pokemony.-powiedziała, znając już na pamięć sposób postępowania Rakiety. Zrobili więc to, co powiedziała, po drodze usypiając kolejnych gruntów. Przy recepcji, poza przerażoną siostrą Joy, była jeszcze dwójka dobrze znanych Violi, członków Rakiety: Cassidy i Butch, wraz z ich Raticatem. Chyba jedna z gorszych "par", jakie znała dziewczyna, nie licząc może Jessie i Jamesa, którym nigdy nic się nie udaje. Oboje bardzo się zdziwili, widząc zielonooką, i to przeciwko nim. Viola pokazała im jednak ledwie widoczny gest, znaczący tyle, co "to część planu". Teraz i oni muszą udawać i podporządkować się planom Violi. W końcu one zawsze były trafne, w przeciwieństwie do ich pomysłów. -Oddajcie skradzione pokemony!-wrzasnął na niego Brandon. -Hah, dzieciaki... Myślicie, że się Was przestraszymy? -Nas może nie, ale naszych pokemonów już tak!-odparł pewny siebie, kiedy to Pikachu już czekał, gotów do walki. -Mightyena, zajmij się nimi!-krzyknął mężczyzna.-Akcja i stalowy ogon! -Pikachu, piorun! -Sableye! Rysa i kula cienia!-krzyknęła Cassidy. -Wartortle! Wodna broń z wodnym pulsem! Pikachu uderzył na wilka, niemal pierwszym atakiem go powalając, jednak i tak oberwał stalowym ogonem. Żółwik Violi ruszył za to na Sableye, jednakże jego wodny puls, napędzony wodną bronią, zderzył się z kulą cienia, tworząc wybuch. -Elektro kula i stalowy ogon!-rozkazał Brandon. -Jeszcze raz to samo!-wrzasnęli oboje Rakietowcy. -Połącz swój wodny puls z elektro kulą Pikachu i dodaj bąbelki!-rzekła zielonooka, jako wiedząca całkiem sporo o łączeniu ataków i ich efektywności... W końcu wciskali te informacje do jej głowy przez niemal 11 lat. Połączenie tych ataków dało całkiem niezły efekt. Wodno-elekrtyczna kula uderzyła w Mightyenę, która to poległa po tym ataku. -Primeape! Dynamiczny cios! -Sableye! Powtórz to! -Elektro kula i piorun! -Ponów łączenie i gryzienie! Tym razem kula została wycelowana w Sableye, a piorun i gryzienie w Primeapea. Ataki przeciwników skupiły się jednak na pokemonie Violi, przez co był już mocno osłabiony. Kolejny atak rozłożył go na łopatki, pomimo skrycia w skorupie. -Ech... Butterfree! Zmieszanie i podmuch wiatru! -Elektroakcja i stalowy ogon! Oba pokemony Zespołu R po chwili były niezdolne do walki. Pikachu ostatecznie wysłał ich na orbitę kolejnym piorunem. Cassidy i Butch, razem z Raticate i resztą swoich pokemonów, błysnęli. Reszta, kiedy tylko się obudziła, także uciekła, pozbawiona dowództwa. Wszystcy odetchnęli z ulgą i dziękowali młodym trenerom, którzy przyszli Jej z pomocą. Nasi bohaterowie mogli w końcu wrócić do tego, po co tu przyszli... Do snu. Czy tym razem uda im się porządnie wyspać? I co na prawdę działo się w przeszłości Violi? Dowiecie się już wkrótce... Po słowie: Witajcie drodzy czytelnicy! Wiem, dawno nie było odcinków, ale tak to już bywa. Zajęłam się za to tym, co uznałam za ważniejsze... Przy okazji pozdrawiam moją ulubioną czytelniczkę, jak i pewnie jedyną/jedną z nielicznych. Co do odcinka... Ujawnia kapkę tajemnicy, jednocześnie sprawiając, że tych tajemnic jest coraz więcej. Dla tych, którzy nie znają moich zamiarów: wszystko kiedyś się wyjaśni, a główne wątki z przeszłości będą pojawiać się w filmach. Pierwszy z nich jest już napisany i czeka tylko na swoją premierę. Więc... Widzimy się w kolejnym odcinku, albo na Naszym forum. Do zobaczenia!